


Peanut Butter Blast, Whipped Cream on the Bottom

by posiexhandon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiexhandon/pseuds/posiexhandon
Summary: Hope Mikaelson has had her fair share of miseries in her life. After 2 years of isolating herself, she finally opened her heart up and let people in. She relied on them and they relied on her. Unfortunately, all of that was erased the moment she jumped into Malivore.You have to wonder, could it ever go back to the way it used to be?





	Peanut Butter Blast, Whipped Cream on the Bottom

It was a hot summer day with little to no trade winds. I spent most of the morning in the town square, catching up on some reading and drawing some of the locals in my sketch pad. I drew a little boy playing fetch with his puppy. I drew an old couple sitting across the courtyard as they fed the birds in the surrounding area. I drew a couple of kids who thought they were discreetly vandalizing one of the founders’ statues. For the most part, it was a relaxing morning, something I haven’t experienced in a while. It was just about noon when I decided to head somewhere to grab a bite to eat. So I packed up my things and made my way over to The Mystic Grill for some lunch.

As soon as I walked through the door, a cool breeze washed over me. It felt nice to be out of the scorching sun and be surrounded by the musty smell of old wooden furniture, mixed with the scent of the growing asbestos, that was no doubt growing behind the walls of this place. Okay that was a little harsh, the restaurant was in perfect working order, otherwise they would’ve been shut down for health code violations if they really had asbestos growing here. I only come here for their milkshakes and fries really, unless you count the cute waitstaff, then yeah, I came here for that too. I took my usual seat in the corner booth on the platform, near the kitchen. I kind of liked having a bird’s eye view of the place, it gave me inspiration sometimes. Plus, I felt less alone when I could see everyone and anyone.

“Good afternoon. My name’s Landon, I’ll be your server today. What can I start you off with?” A deep but charming voice came cutting through. I looked up and found the most gorgeous green eyes looking down at me with a handsome smile to follow along with it. Landon was the cute waitstaff I told you about earlier. This was the first time he’s actually served me and it shocked me a little. He never really worked this area of the restaurant, he was always working the front or outside.

“Good afternoon. I’ll take an order of fries with a peanut butter blast, but.. is it okay if you can put the whipped cream on the bottom?” I inquired and smiled at him.

“Oh absolutely not. The chef hates it when we change the way his milkshakes are made.” He smiled at me while making his joke and I chuckled.

“Ah I see. Do you think he’ll make an exception for me?” I asked, deciding to play along.

“Hmm, well you’re my first customer of the day so I’m still in a good mood. I’ll see what I can do.” He flashed his smile and then made his way back towards the kitchen.

I turned my head just enough to see him disappear behind the kitchen doors. I looked back towards the rest of the restaurant and saw that it was pretty empty for a lunch rush. Only a couple of booths and bar stools were being occupied, though a group of the local high school students were over at the pool table. Like always, they were goofing around, possibly causing more vandalism on the already worn out pool table. I muttered a spell under my breath right when Brandon took his turn and the cue ball shot over the table and straight into Connor’s groin. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his crotch. I couldn’t help but laugh as Landon came back with my plate of fries and special order milkshake.

“Here you are. One side order of fries with a peanut butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom. You’re in luck, Harry, our chef, was also in a good mood.” He smiled at me as he placed my order in front of me. I stopped laughing and looked at him.

“Thank you Landon.” I thanked him, he nodded with a smile and then continued taking the orders of his other customers.

I ate my fries and drank my milkshake in silence. The restaurant got busier as time passed. When I was halfway done with my fries, I decided to take my sketchpad back out and started doodling the restaurant as it was when I first entered. I got so lost in my drawing that I didn’t notice Landon had came by and cleared the table of my empty dishes.

“Can I get you anything else?” Landon came by again and asked his question, jogging me out of my focus. I looked up at him and smiled shaking my head.

“Sorry. Um, no thank you. Just the check will be fine.” I answered and he nodded as he placed the check on the table. He already predicted I was done with my visit so he had already gotten my check ready. He smiled at me once more and then turned to continue serving his other customers. I placed my card down on the check booklet and then continued drawing. Landon came back shortly to pick up the check booklet.

“I’ll be right back.” He hurried off to run my payment and then came back.

“Here you are. Thank you for dining with us today Hope. Please come back soon.” He smiled handing me the check booklet with my card and receipt in it, I took it and nodded.

“As long as you keep putting whipped cream on the bottom of my peanut butter blast, you can consider me a loyal customer. Um, how do you know my name?” I asked him curiously.

“Your name is on your card. By the way, you’re an amazing artist, insanely talented.” He smiled again then walked away to continue his shift. I left him a large tip in cash form then packed up my things again before I made my way out the door. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and Landon popped up in front of me, preventing me from leaving.

“Hey sorry, I know this is last minute but they recently turned the old dance studio into an art gallery. I know they’re having an art exhibit tonight, I thought I’d let you know in case you didn’t hear about it.” He handed me a flyer, his eyes looking deep into mine. I knew I was blushing but I tried to keep myself collected. I reached out to take the flyer from him, my fingers accidentally brushed against his and I quickly pulled my hand away. I looked down, cleared my throat and tucked my hair behind my ear.

“Thanks Landon. I’ll try to stop by and check it out.” I told him and we looked into each others eyes once more. I could honestly get lost in his eyes and I probably would’ve if his boss didn’t call him into the kitchen.

“Great, I hope you enjoy it. Um, I’ll see you around?” He asked and I nodded with a smile.

“Definitely. Bye Landon.” I told him and then walked past him, out of the restaurant.

“See you around Hope.” He called after me and waved before he went back to work.

************************

“Excuse me? I don’t mean to disturb your slumber, but are you ready to order?” I heard a familiar deep voice and a slight nudge on my shoulder. It was a dream. I must’ve dozed off waiting to have my order taken, and in the process I dreamt about the first time I ever spoke to Landon. I looked up and saw his beautiful green eyes looking down at me curiously. Of course he doesn’t remember me, why would he? I jumped into Malivore to save him but there’s no way for him to know that. I finally had the courage to come into the restaurant so I could see him and I fell asleep on the table. What a great way to re-introduce yourself Hope.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to doze off.” I told him then looked away, trying to keep it together.

“That’s alright. Everyone has rough days. Maybe I can recommend one of my favorite pick me ups?” He told me, I looked back at him and saw him smiling down at me. I missed his smile, the thought of seeing it again is what kept me fighting every day when I was trapped in Malivore.

“What’s your favorite pick me up?” I asked him.

“Side order of fries and a peanut butter blast.” He informed me with a grin on his face. I smiled at him but I held in my excitement as best I could, though my ears definitely perked up more that I had wanted. Maybe he was starting to remember now that I was here.

“With whipped cream on the bottom?” I asked and he chuckled and shook his head.

“What’s with everyone liking whipped cream on the bottom of their milkshakes?” He laughed and I looked at him confused.

“Oh, I’ve just always liked having whipped cream on the bottom. Is that like, a trend now?” I asked another question. I hope I wasn’t annoying him with all of my questions.

“No, it’s just that my girlfriend likes her milkshakes with the whipped cream on the bottom too.” He smiled brightly. My heart sank as I struggled to keep my smile from fading but I failed. He had a girlfriend. Of course he did, why did I fool myself into believing that he’d somehow be waiting for me to walk back into his life?

“Well, your girlfriend has impeccable taste.. in milkshakes.” I told him just before I looked away.

“Yeah, I guess she does, but that’s a given since she’s just amazing all around. In fact, that’s her over there studying.” He pointed proudly to a booth in the front of the restaurant where a tall girl with dark brown hair wearing a yellow sundress sat. Josie Saltzman.

“Oh. Isn’t it summer? What’s she studying?” I asked, trying to act casual.

"She actually started up a scholastic decathlon team at our school and she’s the captain. There’s like a scrimmage match at the end of summer with the Mystic Falls High School team. So, she’s studying extra hard.” He answered with that proud grin on his face.

“That’s cool. Um, can I change my order to a strawberry milkshake instead?” I asked but don’t look at him. I began taking out a small sketchpad so I could continue avoiding eye contact.

“Sure thing! Whipped cream on the bottom still?” He asked as he jotted down the changes to my order. I shook my head as I placed my sketch pad on the table.

“No thank you.” I told him, he nodded and told me he’d be back with my order and went about with the rest of his customers. I should’ve known better than to get my hopes up, I was erased, no one remembered me. I should learn to accept that soon because everyone’s lives were better off without me. At least I can still protect them from afar, even if I wasn’t directly involved in their lives.

I had started sketching out the Mikaelson compound in New Orleans a couple of days ago, so I decided I’d finish it while waiting for my order. I missed having a home, but I can’t go back there without being questioned and I couldn’t go back to the Salvatore School without having an extensive background search run on me. I had to start my life over and I had to do it all alone. I was good at isolating myself before, I just have to do it all over again.

“One side order of fries and a strawberry milkshake, whipped cream NOT on the bottom.” Landon came back with my order and placed it in front of me.

“Thanks Landon.” I said without meeting his gaze.

“No problem. Sorry, how do you know my name? I don’t recall properly introducing myself earlier.” He asked and I cleared my throat.

“Your name tag.” I answered and continued drawing.

“Oh right, that makes sense. Hey, you’re insanely talented by the way. You should check out this art gallery in town, I think you’d enjoy it.” He told me and I nodded, gulping down a stream of tears.

“I’ve been, but thanks for the info. Do you mind if I get the check already?” I said as I closed my sketchpad.

“Sure, no problem!” He said and walked away. I picked up a fry and bit into it and as I did so, Josie walked past me and caught up to Landon before he was too far away from earshot.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. I totally forgot Lizzie changed her flight and is getting in tonight. My dad wants me to go with him to pick her up. Do you mind telling the team that we’ll schedule tonight’s session for tomorrow afternoon instead?” I heard Josie say and then Landon’s voice answered her.

“Of course! Maybe that means I can pick up Alex’s shift later, she was looking for someone to take her shift tonight and we both know I could use the extra cash.” I heard him tell Josie.

“Okay. Did you need us to pick you up after your shift?” Josie asked. I hated eavesdropping but I couldn’t help myself.

“It’s okay, you haven’t seen your sister all summer. Spend time with her, I’ll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast?” He told her and she nodded. I glanced back at them and saw them kiss before Josie told him bye. I turned back around and took a deep breath. The hole already in my chest grew a thousand times bigger. Tears formed again and fell down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away before anyone could see. He’s happy, he’s better off, just be happy because he’s happy, I told myself. It didn’t help, I still felt empty inside.

“Here you go. How’s the pick me up working for you?” Landon returned and set the check down and smiled at me.

“Um, yeah it’s great. Thanks.” I replied, he nodded and turned away. I took out all the cash I had on me and left it on the table and quickly left the restaurant. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run far away, I wanted my life back. I held in my tears and started making my way back to the hotel I’ve been staying at for weeks. Landon doesn’t remember me and has no idea the amount of love he has for me. _Had_ for me. I thought maybe he’d remember me instantly when he saw me, or at the very least feel like he knew me. I had to learn to stop hoping for the best because things were never going to go back to the way they used to be. I was just about to cross the road before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey! Sorry but you definitely over tipped me.” Landon’s voice came behind me and I turned to face him.

“Forgive me, I overheard your conversation with your… girlfriend. You provided great service, I wanted to make sure you were compensated properly for doing your job well.” I told him then turned around, waiting for the stupid crosswalk to turn green.

“Thanks but I can’t take this much money from you.. Umm?” He said and pressed for my name. I turned back to face him and push his hand away.

“Hope.. and you’re not taking my money if I willingly gave it to you as a tip. Do me a favor and just keep it.” I told him then turned back around and ran off, leaving him so he could get back to work so he wouldn’t get in trouble for chasing after me. It didn’t work.

“Hope! Wait up. At least let me thank you for your generosity. They have an exhibit tonight at the art gallery I told you about. Do you want to go with me?” He asked as he ran in front of me so I would stop walking away.

“I thought you were picking up someone’s shift tonight?” I asked him curiously.

“I was going to offer to pick it up but I don’t actually have to. So, what do you say?” He asked again, this time flashing that damn smile of his, the one that made me crack every single time.

“Um, sure. Meet there around 7?” I asked, he nodded and started heading back to work.

“Great, see you there at 7! Bye Hope!” He called back as he ran back to work.

I watched as he headed into the restaurant. Well, just because he doesn’t remember me, doesn’t mean I can’t try to be his friend, right? I continued on my way back to the hotel to rest then get ready for tonight. I locked the door behind me once I was in the room and laid down on the bed. I haven’t been able to sleep ever since escaping Malivore. Maybe a few hours every couple of days, but no more than that. Every time I closed my eyes, memories of my life came flooding into my mind and it made waking up so painful. Every time I woke up to this new reality, the feeling of hopelessness grew more and more.

I decided to close my eyes anyway. Maybe it was the fact that I finally talked to Landon today after weeks of being out of Malivore. Maybe it was the fact that I’d see him again tonight. Maybe it was the fact that I was actually allowing myself to have hope again. Regardless, I closed my eyes sleep consumed me.

************************

“Where are we?” I asked as Landon covered my eyes from behind. The art gallery was fun, well it was for me at least. I think I bored him with all of my opinions on each painting and sculpture.

“We’re almost there, just be patient.” I smiled when I heard his deep chuckle. We continued walking carefully, the music I started hearing a block away was louder now, like we were suddenly in the middle of a concert. Landon pulled his hands away and I opened my eyes. Soft jazz music was playing, street lights shone down on us as a group of people danced to the music in the surrounding area. We were in the town square and I smiled as I turned to face him, his hand was already out waiting for me to take hold of it.

“Surprise! Care to dance with me?” He smiled again and I took his hand as his other arm wrapped around my waist.

“I’d love to dance with you.” I stepped closer to him and we began swaying to the music, him twirling me out and in every now and then, dipping me every so often. We laughed and held each other more tightly, we bumped into a few people but it was okay because they were just as clumsy as us and laughed it off. He stepped on my feet so many times but it was okay because he was still a phenomenal dancer in my book. We danced until our feet couldn’t take it anymore. Everything about tonight was amazing, it was perfect because I was with him. I smiled and he smiled and it was like we were two magnets being drawn into one another.

“Hope?” I looked into his eyes and before I could tell him what I wanted to tell him, a loud, evil laughter startled me and suddenly he was gone.

The music was gone, the street lights were gone, the people were gone, the town was gone. Everything was suddenly black and cold. I was surrounded by a suffocating amount of despair once again. It wasn’t real, none of it was real. I was still trapped.

I hadn’t escaped Malivore, I was still stuck here. Landon didn’t remember me and he wasn’t coming to find me. No one remembered me, no one was coming to find me. I cried and curled myself into a ball as this cruel cycle played in my mind over and over again. There was no escaping this hell, there was no hope. No hope at all.


End file.
